Unknown Influences
by R4v3n Kn1ght
Summary: Spock knew it was traditional for humans to celebrate an achievement or life-changing event by migrating temporarily to an alcohol-serving establishment...and while at such a place, he learns a little about what it means to be human.


**Author's Note:** Not exactly sure how, but this idea occurred during a late discussion with Artemis Arcturus, who awesomely just lets me come up with absurd things once in a while. Thanks, buddy! I do not own Star Trek, or any recognizable characters, locations, etc. They all belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures, and my playing with the characters is not intended as disrespect for the characters or the actors that give them life. (Also I used direct quotes from the Star Trek 2009 film.)

**Unknown Influences**

He knew it was traditional for humans to occasionally celebrate an achievement or life-changing event by migrating temporarily to an alcohol-serving establishment. He was of the knowledge that at these gatherings, the person celebrating would purchase a drink for everyone in the establishment. Unfortunately, that meant him as well.

Not that the newly named Science Officer and First Officer of the soon-to-be-completed USS Enterprise did not partake in the occasional alcoholic drink, although it was mainly because political politeness decreed it. He was simply more satisfied with other beverages…like a warm cup of tea, for instance.

Yet here he was, sitting rigidly in front of the bar, his back straight and staring into the liquid that dared him to drink it. The banana slice garnish looked tempting were it not for the light dusting of a familiar brown material – chocolate. For the majority of the night his superior officer, Captain Christopher Pike, respected his preference for drinks without chocolate in them, until then. And now, here he sat weighing the pros and cons of the consequences of drinking this concoction in front of him. This drink had been set in front of him only moments ago.

_Captain Pike had sauntered over to him, a bright red drink in one hand which had an absurd collection of small fruit slices jammed onto the glass rim or floating in the liquid and ice. It was not the sort of drink he would have expected his captain to drink, but he was not about to bring the subject up. Pike's other arm was snaked tightly around an attractive Orion girl. He quickly tried to remember if he knew this woman. No. Not a cadet, then, luckily for his captain. _

"_Bartender!" said Pike in a firm, authoritative voice after he'd noticed his first officer's glass was empty. "Give Spock a White Mistress!" _

_Pike tried not to laugh at he saw a flicker of emotion pass over his new Vulcan officer's face, before it was masked behind stoicism and he said quietly, "I beg your pardon?" _

_Pike slammed his hand down on Spock's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. "Relax, Spock. It's a drink. You didn't think I meant a woman mistress did you?" The green-skinned Orion girl giggled against Pike. _

_As Spock opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again, trying to come up with a proper response. During his floundering, the bartender set the drink down in front of him. Spock's dark eyes looked to it, and he recognized one scent instantly – chocolate. "Captain," he said, staring at the drink, "You should not have ordered this drink for me." _

"_No need to thank me, Spock," Pike said, giving the Vulcan another smack on the shoulder. _

_Spock must have stared at the drink longer than he'd thought because when he began to say, "You do not understand, sir, chocolate—" he noticed that Pike was no longer near him, and had disappeared into the crowd with the Orion woman again. "—is inebriating to a Vulcan," he finished in a whisper to himself. _

And now, several minutes later, he was still sitting stiffly on the stool, staring at the untouched drink. He would have been sipping it calmly were it not for the chocolate in it, not to mention the chocolate powder dusted on the banana garnish. And so now he was staring at it and analyzing it like it was a sensor at his science station.

His musing was cut short when the bartender got his attention. "If you aren't going to drink that, you have to leave my bar."

Spock raised a slanted eyebrow at the man. Then he turned on the stool, his eyes drifted to the mass of people weaving through each other in the rest of the establishment. He saw Captain Pike swaying dangerously with the Orion woman. He barely had anything left in his drink. As Spock watched, the woman took the skewered fruits in Pike's glass and put the little stick in her mouth, slowly drawing it out with a wicked grin. Spock's eyebrows shot upward as he saw her hold a berry between her teeth, smiling at his superior officer. Spock's mouth almost fell open when he saw Pike surge forward and smash his lips to the green-skinned beauty, in a clear duel for the berry she held hostage in her mouth.

At the sight, Spock's mind conjured an image of himself participating in such an activity with a young cadet he'd instructed several times in classes. Spock exhaled quickly and tried to banish the tempting image from his mind by turning away from Pike and the woman…only to stare into the depths of the White Mistress drink again.

Spock looked at the drink, and then at the banana slice dusted in chocolate powder. He remembered an incident that occurred while he was monitoring the cadets in the communications lab recently, when the intelligent cadet had asked him for assistance with her console.

"_Yes, Cadet Uhura?"_

_She looked up at him, her dark eyes flashing with frustration. "I'm…having trouble with distinguishing these two Romulan transmissions. I can't tell which if the three dialects it is." She seemed to suddenly realize that she had neglected something during her explanation, and quietly whispered, "sir." _

_He drew his eyebrows closer, giving away the confusion that the rest of his face failed to demonstrate. "And how may I assist you in this?" _

"_I was hoping that I could tell you what I was thinking, and hopefully you would be able to correct any errors in my logic as to which dialect I believe the transmission to be." _

_Spock felt a strange warmth overtake his body at her use of a word dear to him: logic. It felt like it ran through his bloodstream. It was not an unpleasant feeling. Then, he remembered the cadet's question and focused on it rather then trying to analyze the odd sensation warming him. "That is acceptable," he said, pulling out a chair beside her console. _

_She turned quickly away from him in her chair, causing her hair to stream with the motion, the ends of which brushed against the back of Spock's hand as he pulled the chair out so that he could sit in it. He drew in breath through his nose at the unexpected, fluttering touch. The warmth coursing through his body grew hotter, and he had to focus again on regulating his heartbeat and suppressing the sensations he was experiencing. It was not her fault. _

"_Commander?" her voice brought him out of his lapse suddenly. He saw that she had turned to face him again and that she was holding out a communications earpiece to him in her hand. Spock began to reach for the device when he suddenly started to contemplate how he should take it. Should he pluck it from her hand? Should he wait until she put it in _his _hand? Should he wait for her to put it down? _

_Before he could answer himself, the cadet made the decision for him and he found himself accommodating her motions without being fully aware of it. She closed her fingers around the device and turned her palm down. He turned his own palm upward and watched as she set her closed hand upon his before she opened her fingers against his palm, her nails and fingers stroking over his skin as she gave the device to him. It occurred in a moment, but once he realized what he'd allowed to just happen, he was almost unable to think on anything else. "Th'i-oxalra," he whispered, staring at the device in his hand. _

_He'd just allowed a woman to touch him…to touch his hand. A woman that was not his bondmate or his mother. Was touching a completely human tendency? As a Vulcan he should not have the reaction he was currently experiencing. He enjoyed the contact. _

_He looked up and saw that she was smiling and trying to hold in a quiet laugh. "What is it, Cadet Uhura?" _

"_You spoke Vulcan, Commander." _

_His brow drew close again, as he spoke, "I apologize." _

_Then, she laughed, and for the first time, Spock did not care if the laughter was directed at him. He was entranced by this young woman, and he watched her and found himself appreciating her in ways that were illogical to him. She was beautiful, he realized. He'd enjoyed her touch. Then, logic crashed upon him again with two singularly important thoughts. He was bonded to T'Pring. Cadet Uhura was his student. _

_And in that single realization, Spock understood why the metaphorical forbidden fruit was so powerful to humans. _

Spock was brought out of his musing again by the sound of a heavy glass being set in front of him. He looked up blearily and saw the bartender, who'd threatened to force him to leave if he did not consume the drink that Captain Pike ordered for him. "You could use this, I think," he said, sliding the glass towards him. "Never thought I'd ever hear a Vulcan talk about emotions in my life," he mumbled, as he picked up the glass next to the new one.

"What is this?" Spock asked the bartender.

Captain Pike answered. "That, my friend," he said, with a distinctive slur in his voice, "is water." Spock looked at Pike with an expression that made the captain's eyes go wide. "After that story, I figured you need it. To be honest, Spock, I didn't…think you would drink that drink I got you! You know there was chocolate in it, right?"

Spock stared at him as though he was not comprehending anything the other man was saying. "I consumed that beverage?"

"Oh, you not only drank it, son, but you also told us all about how you think one of your cadets if pretty and that you realized you can't have her."

Spock stiffened. "Did I elaborate on her definite identity?"

At that, Pike looked disappointed. "I was hoping to get it from you with another chocolatey drink, but the bartender here said no to that idea."

Spock was relieved that he did not mention Cadet Uhura by name. He looked away from Pike and grabbed the glass of water raising it to his lips and drank with urgency. He knew it would take time for him to filter the chocolate out of his system, but he was hoping he could speed the process with consuming water. He had to overcome the effects of the chocolate quickly, more to preserve her identity than his own dignity.

Out of the corner of his eye, Spock noticed Pike trying to haul himself onto a stool. He also quickly realized that the captain was about to injure himself. Spock hurriedly put down the water glass and grabbed hold of Pike's arm just as the captain was about to fall which would have resulted in his head hitting the bar. Spock supported the other man as he helped him regain his balance.

"Captain, the amount of alcoholic beverages you have consumed tonight seems to have rendered you very much incapacitated." Spock began to lead his captain towards the exit.

Pike turned his head towards Spock. "Oh no, Spock!" Pike yanked his arm free of his First Officer's grip. "I'm perfectly fine!" Then, Pike swayed dangerously and Spock took hold of him again, supporting him. "Perfectly fine," Pike said again, though sounding less certain than before.

Spock was focused on two things – Captain Pike and the exit – and that was it. He was leading the man through the crowd of people determinedly. Suddenly his focus was disrupted when a particular cadet of whom he was sure he would not become fond smashed bodily into them, a drink spilling onto the Vulcan's chest.

"Cadet James T. Kirk!" exclaimed Pike, looking offended. "How the hell did you get into the officer's bar?"

Spock noted that the arrogant cadet did not even seem to be embarrassed about being caught in the bar! Also, Spock noted that he did not even apologize for spilling a drink on an officer. How could someone function in life without respecting anyone like Cadet Kirk went about?

"Are you drunk, sir?"

Pike miraculously managed to stand up straight before he threw his arm around Spock's shoulders, causing the Vulcan to stiffen where he stood. "No! I am perfectly fine, Cadet!"

Pike leaned fully into Spock, who turned his head to the man. "Sir, may I remind you that Cadet Kirk is not permitted to be in this establishment due to his rank not being that of an officer in any way?"

Pike snorted as he swiveled his head to look up at Spock. "You can remind me all you want, Spock, but I'm not going to care." Spock was speechless as he stared at his captain. Seeing that he would get no response from his companion, Pike turned his attention to Kirk. "Now, cadet, since you're here…you want a drink?"

Kirk's expression brightened. "Yes, sir!"

Spock was brought out of his speechless state by the sound of Cadet Kirk's irritatingly confident voice and began to help Pike forward, closer to the exit. "Captain, it would be unwise for you to consume any further beverages containing alcohol tonight. You must drink water in order to avoid the occurrence of—"

"Is this what it's going to be like when we get aboard the Enterprise, Spock, or do I need to find myself a different First Officer?" Pike glared up at Spock. "I'd prefer not to…"

"No, captain. There is no need to search for my replacement."

Pike offered Spock a lopsided smile. "Then, let me drink all I want." Then, he straightened his stance again. He looked at Kirk, and gestured the young cadet closer. When Kirk was right in front of him, Pike managed to fling his arm around the cadet in the same manner as he had with Spock earlier and leaned into him, as though he were whispering, but his voice was almost equal to a shout. "Now, Cadet Kirk…That!" Pike swayed against Kirk, who wound an arm around the captain to better support him. "That is how you have to take control!" Pike suddenly hiccupped. "Control of your subordinate officers!" Pike hiccupped again. "Especially ones like Spock – Commander Spock!"

While still leading Pike back towards the bar, Kirk turned his head to smile at Spock. "I'll make sure I'll remember that, sir." In an instant, Spock had a sense of foreboding that made him a little sick to his stomach.

Once he saw Cadet Kirk settle Captain Pike back onto a stool, but stay close enough to look after the older man, Spock turned and left the bar, and walked aimlessly but seemingly with a planned destination. It was only when he stopped that he realized where his wandering thoughts and stride took him. The darkened communications lab.

Spock felt no obligation to analyze whether he was still effected by the chocolate in his body, or if his logic simply abandoned him when he activated a console and said four words that he was unaware would lead him to decide his own destiny. "Computer, locate Cadet Uhura."

In only another minute or two, he saw her eyes appear before him. "Commander Spock?"

He looked at her, taking in her half-open eyes, her loose hair, and her non-regulation clothing. He realized again that she was beautiful. "I apologize for disturbing you, Cadet," he began, his voice catching, suddenly unsure what it was he wanted to say. In his mind he heard a conversation he'd once had with his father when Spock was a child.

"_You suggest that I should be completely Vulcan and yet you married a human." _

Spock looked at the tired cadet on the other end of the communications call. "Commander?"

"_It is my duty to observe and understand human behavior. Marrying your mother was…logical."_

Spock felt the corner of his mouth lift. He knew she would not notice. Spock realized that this was only the second woman that he'd ever almost smiled near. His mother was formerly the only one to have witnessed a smile.

"Cadet Uhura, I would like to speak with you. At which time are you available?"

She looked at him tiredly for a minute, clearly trying to recall information in her brain. "Um…I think I have a free hour tomorrow at 10:00 hours. Is that alright?"

Spock released a breath he did not know he was holding. "That is acceptable, Cadet Uhura. Please report to my office at 10:00 hours."

She offered him a tired smile. "I will."

Spock watched as their discussion became silent. He watched her try to rub her eyes to wake herself up. Then, he remembered that she was sleeping when he'd contacted her. "I apologize. I've disturbed your rest."

"That's alright, Commander."

Spock met her gaze. "Goodnight," he said quietly. He suddenly realized that he'd forgotten to address her by her rank. To say it now would be…awkward. "Spock, out." He maintained eye contact with her as he hurriedly disconnected them.

"_Spock, you are fully capable of deciding your own destiny. The question you face is, which path will you choose? This is something only you can decide." _

He was not sure if his father referred to anything like this, but he knew that what he was about to establish would be what he decided his destiny to be, whether he was still inebriated by chocolate, or being illogical, or simply being as his mother had always encouraged: a little bit human.

_Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, please leave some impressions by clicking that little review button. Reviews make me smile, and it's how fanfic writers get paid. __(Also, th'i-oxalra = thank you. Source: Vulcan Language Dictionary)_


End file.
